The one who's meant for me
by MilaStardust
Summary: "Talvez você pudesse ser aquela, aquela que foi feita pra mim. Eu sei que eu deveria esperar,mas e se você for minha alma gêmea?" Fic Lerin :Logan/Erin. One-shot.


Já era quase meia noite quando Logan e Erin estavam deitados na grama um ao lado do outro olhando o céu. De onde estavam, não se podia ouvir nada a não ser que o barulho de grilos contasse. Acredite ou não, a natureza ainda existia em algum lugar dentro de Los Angeles.

Erin respirava devagar, quase fechando os olhos, enquanto olhava as estrelas. Ela podia sentir a presença de Logan e o calor que seu corpo emanava a apenas alguns centímetros do seu, deixando-a eletrizada. Pelo menos as sessões de yoga estavam servindo para alguma coisa, porque naquele momento ela havia conseguido se manter controlada, se contendo para esconder o quanto estava com vontade de beijá-lo agora.

"Seria uma loucura",ela pensou. Mas manter os olhos longe dele estava ajudando e era isso que estava fazendo, ouvindo apenas sua voz,enquanto ele contava histórias de suas viagens, shows e confusões que, como sempre, envolvam seus três melhores amigos. Mesmo assim, Erin se sentia quente demais ali. E não achava que pudesse ser algum tipo de febre.

Eles haviam saído de uma lanchonete e Logan havia dirigido aproximadamente meia hora até o lugar onde estavam agora, algo que havia deixado Erin apreensiva no início. A ideia de ficar totalmente sozinha com Logan, era algo estranho e novo para ela, que não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Mas levando em conta de que já estavam ali a quase uma hora e ainda não havia acontecido nada demais, ela conseguiu relaxar. Mas não totalmente.

Logan segurou sua mão.

-Ei, - Ele disse. – O que foi?

Erin sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando ele a tocou.

- Ah,nada. – Ela disse e conseguiu sorrir. – Só estou me perguntando porque raios eu vim até aqui com você, mesmo sabendo que é um safado de primeira. – Brincou.

Logan riu.

- Sério? - Ele disse – Acha mesmo isso de mim?

Ele olhou para o rosto dela. Ela não olhou de volta.

- Sem dúvida nenhuma. – Respondeu. – Vai negar?

Ela olhou para ele depois de dizer isso e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Logan mordeu o lábio.

- Ei .. as pessoas aumentam as coisas um pouquinho às vezes, sabia?

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta – Erin esperou.

Ele não conseguiu conter o riso.

-Me trouxe aqui pra abusar de mim? – Erin disse decidindo entrar no jogo. Ela não estava falando sério, é claro. Mas se estivesse e ele quisesse, não seria ruim..no fundo,ela sabia que era isso que queria.

- NÃO !- Logan disse alto e rápido demais – O que é que andam dizendo de mim pra você?

- Ninguém me disse nada. – Ela respondeu. – Eu sei das suas aventurazinhas.

Logan ficou calado por um instante. Erin não estava mais sorrindo.

- Mas você sabe que não é isso que eu quero.- Ele disse baixinho. –Não sabe? Eu te falei uma vez, lembra?

Claro que ela se lembrava. Logan havia lhe dito que estava esperando a garota certa , alguém para quem pudesse se entregar totalmente. Bem, não era exatamente isso que ele demonstrava enquanto estava perambulando por aí ao redor do mundo. E Erin sabia que Logan sabia que ela não confiava totalmente no que estava dizendo, porque ele apertou sua mão mais forte quando olhou em seus olhos e viu um pouco de tristeza dentro deles.

- Não acredita em mim, não é?- Ele disse.

Erin olhou para cima.

- Eu não sei, Logan.

Ele suspirou. Mas admitiu, porém, que ela estava certa. O que ele fazia não estava ajudando. Talvez, se ela lhe desse uma chance,ele poderia saber se _ela_ era a garota certa e finalmente esquecer todas as outras. Mas enquanto houvessem outras...não haveria Erin.

- Quer ir pra casa? – Ele perguntou.

- Tudo bem.- Erin disse, conseguindo sorrir um pouco. Ela tinha estragado uma noite que poderia ter terminado muito bem, por causa do seu ciúme. Agora estava se sentindo mal por isso. Queria poder fechar os olhos e desejar que as coisas não fossem tão difíceis assim.

* * *

A viagem de volta foi silenciosa e cada um dos dois parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Sentiam algo crescer pouco a pouco, algo que não estavam conseguindo conter nem em frente a outras pessoas. Manter-se longe um do outro estava se tornando difícil e às vezes acabavam levando sermões de Scott por estarem se deixando levar e tornando as coisas "quentes demais" em frente as câmeras. Logo todos perceberiam – se é que já não estariam – o porquê da paixão de seus personagens estar se tornando realista demais.

Logan parou o carro. Já haviam chegado a casa de Erin, mas ela estava imóvel no banco, com as mãos apoiadas em seu jeans preto. Se ela não saísse agora, Logan sabia que acabaria fazendo uma besteira. Mas se ela saísse e ele não fizesse nada, sabia que se arrependeria.

E ela estava maravilhosamente linda com seu rosto iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela do carro.

- Erin.. – Logan chamou.

Ela olhou para ele. E soube no mesmo instante, o que ele faria em seguida.

Quando Logan a beijou, Erin se derreteu de desejo e entrelaçou os dedos em seu pescoço, enquanto ele segurava seu rosto com força. Ela abriu a boca e permitiu que ele deslizasse sua língua quente entre seus dentes, tirando seu fôlego. E não conseguia parar.

Ela o puxou pela camisa suavemente até passarem para o banco de trás, onde poderiam ter mais espaço. Logan se sentou e se recostou na porta do carro e Erin se sentou em seu colo, passando as pernas em volta de sua cintura e recomeçando o beijo outra vez.

Erin sentiu seu corpo esquentar e pensou que fosse enlouquecer, enquanto Logan passava as mãos em sua calça justa, que ele achou que a deixava inegavelmente sexy, e beijava seu pescoço. Ele a mordeu e ela gemeu, cravando os dedos nos cabelos pretos do garoto.

- Ah..Logan..não..-Ele a mordeu mais forte. Aquilo com certeza deixaria uma marca em seu pescoço no dia seguinte.

Ela o beijou outra vez e o jogou contra a janela do carro, enquanto seus dedos ágeis começavam a trabalhar para desabotoar a camisa que ele vestia. Ela deslizou as mãos por seus braços musculoso, enquanto ele enfiava suas mãos embaixo da blusa dela.

Erin puxou a blusa até ela sair pela cabeça.

O que aconteceria agora?

Logan beijou seu umbigo e mordeu sua cintura perto do cós da calça e ela não conseguiu mais pensar direito. Ele trilhou um rastro de beijos quentes até o espaço entre seus seios e os apertou de leve por cima do sutiã rendado, a fazendo murmurar, e depois a beijou novamente.

- Logan..- Ela disse,enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço outra vez.

- Sim..? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que é melhor parar.

Logan ficou confuso. Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar o rosto dela.

- Porque?

- Porque..- Erin choramingou. – Porque eu quero você. Eu quero ter você. E eu sei que não vamos poder ir até o fim agora... por causa do que você me disse...

- Eu..- Logan se recostou na janela outra vez. – Eu nunca tinha ido tão longe assim com alguém...eu acho que acabei perdendo a cabeça. – Ele sorriu como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse baixinho. – Mas se por acaso eu for a garota certa..quem sabe algum outro dia..?

Logan sorriu quando Erin disse isso. Ela era mesmo uma garota incrível. Mas ele queria fazer isso da maneira correta, dentro do que sempre quis em seus valores. E se fosse por alguém como ela...valeria a pena esperar.

* * *

Erin saiu do carro confusa e desnorteada. Não podia acreditar no que aquele encontro havia se tornado. Como pode acaba seminua no carro do Logan? Ah, céus ! Ela precisava urgentemente uma sessão de yoga para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Pensando bem.. ela estava extremamente leve agora. Todo o seu sentimento reprimido havia se libertado a partir daquele beijo.

E ela torcia para que ele não fosse o último.

O que Erin não sabia, é que enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, Logan pensava a mesma coisa.


End file.
